100 Days of Tokka
by AdlerIrene
Summary: 100 prompts. 100 days. 1 challenge. It's the Tokka 100 Challenge. To force myself out of my slump, I am focusing on the greatness of the pairing of Toph and Sokka. Rating may vary from chapter to chapter, T to be safe.
1. 52 Eyes

**Yes! I am indeed alive! I've decided to take the Tokka 100 Challenge! But to force myself out of the slump/block I've been in, I've decided to post a prompt a day. One fic of Tokka everyday for the next 100 days. I'm more determined then ever to do this. Support and opinions are always great motivators as well. Once I get this out of the way I can go back to my hiatus fics. Anyone who was waiting for updates on those, I hope you can enjoy this for now, if you have any ideas about what you would like to read in those fics, I'm all ears. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own. Bryke and Nickelodeon do.**

**Prompts Posted: 1**

**Prompts Left: 99**

**Date: March 12**

* * *

52. Eyes

Her eyes where very unsettling, Sokka always felt as if those pale green eyes were staring right through you, seeing into you actually.

Then he would remember that she was blind. She wasn't looking at you or anything else at all. Her eyes were not keen or sharp; they were hazy and rightly unfocused.

It would just seem that way when her head was turn in his direction. It was because she could sense where everything was by feeling the vibrations in the ground. She saw with her feet and so when she spoke to him, she knew exactly where he was and would face him. So long as they were on the solid ground, she saw where everything was and didn't stumble or need to have anyone direct her on where she was going.

So it was very easy for Sokka to forget she was blind. She _was _so capable, if not more so, as anyone else and he could see that she was not helpless due to her lack of sight. He knew that was her biggest obstacle, proving she could look after herself to everyone else but most of all herself. So Sokka treated her as he would Katara or Aang. It was because of all this that it was easy for Sokka to forget she was blind.

_But why?, _he wondered. Why was it that he could forget so easily? Aang and Katara hardly, if ever, made that mistake yet they never underestimated her. Why was it so hard for him to keep that fact in mind and still treat her like a normal person?

"Sokka? Soooooooka? ... HEY SNOOZLES!"

"Wha- What happened? What?" he asked wildly as he was brought back from his reverie.

Back to reality, he was reminded of his current surroundings. They were in the living room of their apartment in the Upper Ring, they had been staying here since the arrived in the city but now they had to try and figure out how to get to the Earth King and tell them of the plan for the invasion of the Fire Nation on the day of the eclipse. Aang and Katara were playing some element card game with wooden tiles. Sokka never had much interest in it; it helped pass the time sometimes though.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" Toph taunted from her position on the floor, while never letting the ball she was throwing at the wall lose its bounce.

"What? I wasn't staring!" he exclaimed, embarrassed he was caught.

"Just cause I can't see you staring doesn't mean I can't _feel _you staring." In that offhanded manner she was so good at, and of course followed by an eye roll.

"Well, I wasn't looking at you. I just happened to be facing you while deep in thought!"

"Deep in thought, huh? Then how come I don't smell the smoke that should be coming out of your ears? She laughed in that mocking manner, Katara and Aang didn't spare his feelings by joining in her laughter.

Sokka opened his mouth to respond with a dry witty comeback but nothing that could top that. He knew he could never win with her. He let it go and continued working on his lost Appa poster.

Everything went back to the comfortable silence they had shared before. Not long after, Toph got up and started heading for the door.

"As much as I would like to sit here and be boring with the rest of you, I'm going to go find something fun to do."

"Can I come?" Sokka piped up.

"So long as you don't cramp my style, Snoozles."

Sokka grabbed his bag and went to catch up with her as she opened the front door. Now he realized why he couldn't constantly remember she was blind and treat her normal. He would just have to accept the fact that even though she was powerful, she was still blind.

Treating her like she was normal wasn't working, because the truth was, she just wasn't normal. Nor was she abnormal. She was just unique. She was simply Toph. And he wouldn't want her to be any other way.

* * *

**Not my best but I hoped you liked. Reviews, constructive criticisms, ideas, and opinions are always welcome.**


	2. 17 Weather

**Day 2! I'm starting to really get going and get the creative juices flowly. I"m doing my best to make sure I will post everyday. I won't let you down and I really appreciate the support I've revieced already, thank you. :)**

**Disclaimer: Bryke owns, I don't. Don't rub it in**

**Prompts Posted: 2**

**Prompts Left: 98**

**Date: March 13**

* * *

17. Weather

It was raining. And Toph hated it. Normally, it wouldn't bother her but that would be because she never before slept outside when it was raining. In her parent's house, she could only hear the raindrops pounding on the roof and falling outside her window but here in the cave that they found to bed down for the night in, she could feel every raindrop hit the outside of the cave around her and on the ground beneath her as it fell just outside the cave. While to her friends the rain was softly padding the ground, to her, every single drop hit the earth around her like a loud thud. And the continuous falling drops only preventing her from sleeping

How was she supposed to get any sleep? A normal twelve year old would be scared of the occasional thunder and crack of lightening but Toph knew she wasn't a normal twelve year old. Not that she'd ever want to be. Yeah right, who wants that?

The lie even sounded weak to her.

Huffing, she concentrated on the vibrations of her friends and judging from their steady heartbeats and deep breathing, she concluded that they were all fast asleep. She grunted in frustration and envy. Her friends probably found the sound of the rain soothing, seeing as that Katara and Sokka were Water Tribe members. Aang, as the Avatar, would have to learn to understand and appreciate all the elements, and he had already mastered water. But Toph didn't understand or appreciate much at this particular moment, least of all the rain. Part of her wanted to shout at the sky and tell whoever was is in charge of the rain to knock it off if he knew what was good for him!

The other part of her laughed at that ridiculous thought. A loud snore brought her attention to the young Water Tribe boy it came from. He was laying not ten feet from her, but he might as well have been ten miles. If the rain wasn't what was keeping her awake, it would be the goofy kid that could sleep through anything and who was quickly becoming her best friend

A single tear escaped her pale green eye, when she realized that he would only ever be her best friend. And his sleep wouldn't be robbed of him with thoughts of her. She quickly wiped it away. She'd let the rain do her crying for her.

* * *

**Short but to the point of the prompt. It will get better. And some real Tokka will got down, when I feel it works, lol **


	3. 33 Rival

**Day 3! Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. I really enjoy hearing what you have to say, and I'm always open to ideas, so if there is something you want to see happen in a prompt, let me know. I'm doing my best to make sure I stay commited to this goal. Thank you again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Prompts Posted: 3**

**Prompts Left: 97**

**Date: March 14**

* * *

33. Rival

"_Oh Sokka, you saved me"_

"_Actually, it's me"_

"_Oh, well, you can go ahead and let me drown now"_

Looking back, Suki could remember thinking how cute the little Earthbender was for having a crush on Sokka. The girl was only twelve and Suki didn't blame her for liking Sokka, who wouldn't blame her? Suki wasn't jealous, in fact, she thought it was sweet. Suki knew she had Sokka's devotion and he had hers.

It had been 4 years since Sozin's Comet passed and the war had ended, and since them, she and Sokka had been together. Their relationship lasted through her continuing and completing her Kyoshi training and him making constant trips to the Fire Nation to be of help to the new Firelord against the rebellions of those loyal to Ozai, to Ba Sing Se for the cultural reconstruction, and to his home to witness the rehabilitation of his tribe.

It was a wonder even to herself, that they had lasted through war and being away from each other sometimes for months at a time to help in the rebuild of the world that suffered so because of the war. Maybe that is what drew them together in the first place, they were both warriors and fighting for the same cause and that was what they bonding over initially before their infatuation developed.

Whatever their foundation may be, Suki knew that she trusted him with her heart and that she held his.

Sometimes, she wasn't so sure though.

She thought she was being ridiculous for thinking of Toph as a potential rival for Sokka's love. Toph was too young. She couldn't possibly understand what the feelings that Sokka shared for Suki were.

It was only a silly childhood crush. Suki could remember her first crush at that age as well, but it didn't work once she realized that the boy in question would have a tendency to flail about and foam at the mouth when he became over excited, this usually lead to him fainting.

But this crush didn't seem to fade as most do though. Sokka and everyone else were oblivious to the tiny girl's feelings, but since Suki was the unintended receiver of that kiss, she knew. At one time she laughed at the prospect but now, she couldn't help but wonder if it was possible for Sokka to form such feelings for Toph as well.

Suki couldn't make him laugh like Toph could. Suki couldn't whip out the comebacks and sassy remarks like Toph could. Suki couldn't pull crazy schemes and adventures with Sokka like Toph could. Suki couldn't tell when Sokka was lying like Toph could.

Sokka's visits to the Earth Kingdom kept him longer than expected. Sokka always brushed it off with an excuse of some meeting with council members or some deviancy of his transportation. Sometimes he wasn't convincing, sometimes he was. But he always seemed to know what to say to rest any doubts.

Suki now realized that she did in fact have a rival. And for once in her life, she felt she didn't measure up.

She realized all this, looking at them together now, while they laughed and sang some song about a secret tunnel with forbidden love, all the while guzzling down a mysterious juice. If memory served right, it may have been from a cactus, she couldn't remember.

She decided that maybe if she went to sleep, she wouldn't remember this unpleasant realization. With a sigh, she retreated to her and Sokka's bedroom, leaving the best friends to their song in the front room of their house. She fell asleep to the sound of their laughter.

* * *

**My next one might be a continuation of this one, picking up from where Suki left, going to fun times with Sokka and Toph. What do you think?**


	4. 78 Drunk

**Thanks for the reviews , guys! Her's the continiuation of the last prompt, but I think it could stand alone. I decided I needed a prompt that was more dialogue filled but I realized writing drunk Tokka wasn't as easy as I though it'd be, but I hope you like it.**

**Prompts Posted: 4**

**Prompts Left: 96**

**Date: March 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Bryke does.**

* * *

78. Drunk

"Ya know what, Toph?"

"What Snoozles?"

"Doh you eva think about what Momo would say if he could talk?" Sokka slurred while taking a swig of his cactus juice.

"I dunno, I never think of stupid stuff like that." She retorted, placing her feet a top of the table that in front of her that still had the leftovers of the night's dinner.

"It's jus a idea, you eva wonder bout anything?"

"Why should I? I know everything already, because I am Melon Lord!" she picked the small melon up that was laying in a bowl on fruit the table and raised it above her head.

"Ha, Melonbending. You invent that too?"

"Yessup."

"You should show me how you do that"

"If you're lucky, one day I will, Snoozles."

"How'd ya invent it anyway?"

"By being awesome. Snoozles. By being awesome."

Sokka took a moment to look at her. Yea, she was pretty awesome, pretty strong, and pretty…actually, she was just plain pretty.

"Ya know Toph, you're actually kinda cute…" he said as his heavy arm landed around her shoulders a little more roughly then he intended to. But at the moment, his depth perception wasn't at the top of its game.

"Uh, maybe you need a little more cactus juice." She blushed, handing him her cup.

"Thanks!" he jugged it, completely forgetting his brush over the platonic friend line. "Hey, where'd Suki go?" Sokka asked, just now realizing that his girlfriend had disappeared.

"Fangirl? Who knows?"

"I have a fangirl? Can't blame her, the ladies love the Sokka." He gloated as he flexed, forgetting his previous question and his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah, we all just fall over ourselves just to soak up an ounce of your awesomeness."

"Toph, ya dun count."

"What?"

"Well, you're not a real girl, right?" he asked innocently.

That was the last Sokka remembered of that night before Toph showed him exactly how she melonbended.

* * *

**Not my best but I hope you like! Stay tuned!**


	5. 90 Stuck

**I got it in before midnight! That's all that counts!**

**Disclaimer: It's all Bryke. I've got nothing to do with it.**

**Prompts Posted: 5**

**Prompts Left: 95**

**Date: March 16**

* * *

90. Stuck

Once again, Sokka found himself stuck in a tight spot. Once again, he was literally stuck in between a rock and a hard place.

"Damn you, Foo Foo Cuddly Poops!"

The cute little meat creature had once again led him to be trapped in the ground. Of course, in the years since their last meeting, the baby saber tooth moose lion cub was close to reaching maturity. Though a little bigger and the teeth had begun to form, Cuddly Poops was still as adorable as ever, but Sokka didn't realize that until after he was stuck in the crack in the ground. Only when Cuddly Poops pulled his wolf tail down and sat on his head did Sokka remember his little friend.

Needless to say, the reunion was bittersweet.

_I swear, Toph better find me soon. _He angrily thought to himself. He knew he would need her help to get out, but it still hurt his pride to think of the scorn she'd happily dish out when she found him like this. He was almost pretty sure he really would give up meat and sarcasm to avoid that. Almost.

As Sokka waited, Cuddly Poops seemed to get bored after his old friend didn't seem that thrilled to see him, so he went looking elsewhere. Sokka watched him walk away in envy. He then recollected on how he got to this point. Zuko, the new Firelord and into the fifth year of his reign, had been dealing with small rebellions of those still loyal to Ozai, five years and the threat to Zuko's throne had not been subdued. But never had the threat been so great until a couple months ago when some of the rebels had manage to infiltrate the Royal Palace disguised as guards, on the mission to assassinate _the pretender to the Ozai's throne_, luckily Toph was able to detect their true intentions and "take care" of the situation.

The traitors wouldn't talk and Zuko refused to resort to cruel methods in order to make them talk. All that they could get out of the men was that, their numbers were more than Zuko realized and they had factions beyond the Fire Nation as well, all of which were planning in reconquering the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, and eventually wipe out both Water Tribes. Of course the information and great plans of world domination was revealed through harsh threats and insults directed at the Firelord. For well-organized warriors, they weren't all that bright.

Zuko called for volunteers amongst his council to travel to Ba Sing Se and seek help from the Earth King, as this matter was now of the upmost importance to all the nations. Sokka and Toph were the first to offer their services, both ready for action.

Ever since the end of the war, Toph had been hungry for action, peace was nice and all but danger and conflict was where she thrived. Sokka's reasons for going were a bit more…personal. Suki seemed realize that Sokka was a distraction from the Kyoshi Warriors, and not only was he endangering the group with his emotional feelings for Suki but himself as well.

"_Sokka, not only have we grown apart but I now realize that I can't place you above the girls. They need me and look up to me, my duty is to them and what we stand for."_

"_So this is it? After everything, you __**now**__ decide that my closeness to you is a potential threat. _

"_I remember what you told me what happened on the day of the eclipse. Your attachment to me led you to look past what was important and it almost got you, Toph, and Aang killed. I wouldn't forgive myself if something ever happened to you because you tried to save or protect me."_

"_Is there something else? ... Is there someone else?" he whispered, fearing the worst._

"_No, Sokka, there has never been anyone else. We've just grown up is all, and grown apart."_

"_You keep saying that, but what do you mean?"_

_There was a small pause before Suki spoke again._

"_If you have to ask that question, then you have just proven me right."_

_Sokka could only stare in confusion and heartbreak. Suki stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek._

"_Don't worry, Sokka. Trust me, there is someone much closer to home then you realize, someone who really could make you happy." With that she softly placed one last kiss on his mouth, a kiss that exactly what it was. Goodbye._

Ever since then, Sokka had not been himself, he was still himself, but with much less enthusiasm for…life. And in Toph's eyes, that certainly meant he wasn't himself. Sokka went on the mission because if he didn't fight for Suki, then he would for his friend. He needed something to take his mind off her, and warfare and strategy was where he thrived.

Since they had been traveling together, it felt like old times for Toph and Sokka. Back in the days when their little group flew all over the world on Appa's back, helping Aang master the elements. Seeing as how they couldn't use Appa this time, they took a ship from the Fire Nation to the Earth Kingdom, they were now walking to Gaoling. From there they would arrange to buy an ostrich horse, to quicken their journey and get to Ba Sing Se. Sokka hated that they had to travel inconspicuously to avoid attention..

Toph. Sokka paused a moment to think of her. She was seventeen years old now, though she had turned out to be a lovely young woman, she was still The Blind Bandit. His best friend. The jokes came easily and their friendship began anew. A fresh start. Maybe a chance to take things further…

Sokka widened his eyes at that thought. Where had that come from?

"I suppose we shouldn't put you in charge of catching dinner anymore, should we?" she taunted.

The warm alto, that had now replaced the higher pitched young voice, pulled him from his train of thought. One he wasn't so sure he wanted to board. He looked up at her lithe figure towering over him, for once. He grunted when he was reminded of his situation. How on earth did he forget?

"Toph, just get me out of here!"

"Hmm…why?"

"WHY? Because Foo Foo Cuddly Poops might come back, with backup!"

He shivered at the thought of angry Mama Moose Lion.

"I'm sure the big bad warrior is fully capable of protecting himself. Since he said so himself, that he was more than capable of catching a simple meal."

"Toph, please could you just-"

"You know what you have to say before I get you out of there."

Sokka blanched.

"No, Toph, I was kidding when I said that, I had too much cactus juice!"

"Say it."

"Toph, please, it's too humiliating."

"Say it."

"I promise to give you all my seal blubber jerky!"

"Say it."

"I can't! It just isn't manly!"

"I can keep this up all night, Snoozles."

He realized that his situation was hopeless. He hung his head in shame.

"." He grumbled quickly.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." She said, placing her finger in her ear and twisted it.

"I AM A PRETTY GIRL AND I LIKE TO SHOP FOR PRETTY CLOTHES AND WANT TO KISS ALL BOYS!"

She cackled and snorted at him.

"Great job, Snoozles."

She once again gave that smile. The smile that usually didn't mean anything good, for him.

"Toph, what are you-"

"Don't worry, Snoozles. I'll be gentle."

With that she stomp her foot and up and out of the ground he came. He stood weakly before his happy tormentor. She reached up patted his cheek in a friendly jest.

"Get used to it, Ponytail. You're stuck with me."

A poke of her finger to his chest was all it took to make him fall over.

She was right. He was. And he wasn't sure to be happy about it or scared senseless.

* * *

**This went in a totally different direction then I first intended, but I like this better than what I had originally planned. I think I'll do spin offs of this particular storyline, if the prompt inspires me because it fits into what I've already set up in this chapter. I got really inspired on this one, I guess it's because I enjoy the politics of the show. I don't know. I hope I had a good balance of comedy and drama.**

**You know the drill! Review now!...Please? lol**


End file.
